


The Hand That Feeds

by laanis, lukakero



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Choking, Come Eating, Corpses, Creampie, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deep throat, Double Penetration, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, Fucked Up, Gay Sex, Gore, Killing, M/M, Murder, No Fluff, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Organs, Past Rape/Non-con, Piss kink, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sickfic, Smut, Stabbing, Suicide, Throat Fucking, Vomiting, Wound Fucking, no prep, piss drinking, skin peeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laanis/pseuds/laanis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukakero/pseuds/lukakero
Summary: READ TAGS BEFORE READING.VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.all of the titles are songs by Nine Inch Nails, go check them out.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Darryl Noveschosch, BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 25
Kudos: 67





	1. Hope We Can Again

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bad?" Skeppy looked at the taller man. He was sitting on his bed, playing with his fingers nervously. Though he and BadBoyHalo were already in an established relationship, anything sexual still felt awkward for the two. "I mean, it might be kinda weird si--"

"Everything will be fine, you muffin-head!" Bad gave Skeppy a cheerful smile, one he always gave to him. That relaxed Skeppy a bit, he returned the smile, though, something felt a little off, though he shrugged that off to paranoia. Bad walked over to Skeppy, sitting on his lap and looking at him directly in the face. He leaned towards Bad for a kiss when he felt a sharp pain in his side.

Skeppy looked at where the pain was coming from, his eyes widening when he sees a knife stuck into it, Bad twisting the handle of it. Blood oozed out of the wound, the sight of it made Skeppy nauseous. He began coughing and attempting to scramble away. Bad grabbed Skeppy's throat and pinned him onto the bed, positioning himself ontop of him and sitting on him. Skeppy wheezed and weekly clawed at Bads face.

"B--ad what th--e hell?? P--lease sto--p!! Pleasepleaseplea--" Skeppy choked out a sob, his vision growing blurry. Bad ripped the knife out of his side and grabbed Skeppy's hands, stabbing the knife through both of them, binding them together. Skeppy kicked at Bad, screaming until he was choking on his own spit. Tears streamed down his face. Skeppy looked like a fucking mess, covered in his own tears and blood. 

Skeppy looked at Bad, trying to concentrate and find a way out of this, noticing the bulge in Bad's pants. "I--Is this turning y--ou on, you sick fuck!?!--" "Language~!" Bad cut off Skeppy, his voice sounded how it always sounded. Usually he'd laugh, however in this situation it made him feel sick. It made him feel like crying. Bad lowered his hands to the open wound he made on Skeppys side, inserting his fingers into it and stretching it. Skeppy screamed and squirmed, choking on his own sobs.

"BAD PLEASE!! STOP!! W--HY ARE YOU DOING THIS!! PLEA--SE S--TOP!!" Skeppy broke down in tears, whimpering and coughing. He kept pleading with Bad to stop, but it was like he was deaf. Bad didn't respond at all to him.

"You're so cute like this, muffin-head~!" Bad teased. Hearing those words almost made Skeppy feel safe, as if he was having a normal conversation with his best friend, with his boyfriend. His thought were interrupted by Bad pulling his pants down. He takes his fingers out of Skeppy's wound and admires them, his hand stained with the red liquid. Skeppy knew what was about to happened and squirmed in a desperate attempt to get away from Bad. He whimpered and sobbed, kicking his legs frantically. "Bad please-- don't do this-- pleasepleasplease."

Bad repositioned himself so that he's in between Skeppy's legs. Since Bad was no longer on him, Skeppy bolted to the door and frantically tried to open it, however he was unable to because of the knife connecting his hands. Blood trickled to the floor as he struggled to get a grip on the doorknob. Bad giggled at his pathetic attempt to leave before going to him and pinning him to the door, his crotch aligned with Skeppy's ass. 

"Y'know, Geppy, I was going to do prep, but since you're being a disobedient little muffin, guess we're not doing that!" He sounded so cheerful, so normal for what he was doing to Skeppy. He pulled down his own pants and held his hard cock against Skeppy's ass. Skeppy whimpered and tried to get free, but he couldnt. An idea sprung to Bad's mind and he grabbed the knife connecting Skeppy's hands and yanked it out, blood gushing out of the wounds. Bad ignored Skeppy's painful cries and lightly pushed the blade against Skeppy's throat, hard enough to make a small wound on his neck. Blood tricked down his throat.

"No-nonono pleas--e stop!!!" He sobbed and hyperventilated. "B--ad please don't!!! Please don't kill m--e!!! I-I don't want t--to die!! Please i'll do anything!! Bad!!" Skeppy pleaded, he was shaking and crying. Bad found that adorable.

Bad rolled his eyes and slammed into Skeppy, a painful scream coming from Skeppy's mouth. He ignored the cries coming from Skeppy and continuously thrusted into him. "I've always wanted to do this to you, Geppy. I've always wanted to see you suffer like this."

For what felt like hours to Skeppy, Bad continuously thrusted inside him, whines and moans ocasionally coming out of his mouth, and Bad ocasionally calling Skeppy things like "a good little muffin." It made Skeppy sick. It felt like the world was ending to him. Eventually, Bad finished inside of him and pulled out, allowing Skeppy to fall to the floor. Skeppy was in a daze, possibly because of the blood loss and traumatic events that had happened to him

Bad thought for a moment, "Hey Geppy, since you've been so good, I think you deserve a reward!" He sat down and lowered his head to Skeppy's crotch. Skeppy snapped back to reality and weekly attempted to push Bad away. Bad grabbed Skeppy's dick and started to softly stroke it, before putting in his mouth. Skeppy unintentionally let out a moan as Bad sucked his dick. Skeppy tried to kick Bad, however he couldn't hit him, and even if he did, he was kicking too weekly to deal any damage.

After a slow few minutes, Skeppy eventually came. All of his limbs went limp. Bad started to freak out, thinking he had killed him. He frantically grabbed Skeppy's arm and checked for a pulse. He was still alive. Bad smiled sweetly and put both of their clothes back on and carried Skeppy to his bed, tucking him in. He planted a kiss on Skeppy's forehead and whispered a quiet

"I love you, Geppy."


	2. Letting Go While Holding On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy Aftermath.

Skeppy sighed, looking at himself in the mirror, seeing the wound his once best friend had done to him.

He thought about it a lot. He could still the fingers inside of him, stretching him open as he cried for help. The more he looked at himself in the mirror. The more he started to feel sick. His vision started to dim and his legs started to shake. He felt like he was going to throw up all he had eaten tonight.

Skeppy felt tears running down his cheeks. "F-...Fuck....." He mumbled. His nose got stuffy making it harder for him to breathe. He fell to his knees. He started to choke because of his fluids escaping his body, coughing violently trying to reach the napkin on his night table.

As he crawled towards the night table, memories of his attempts at escaping the horrid place that had caused him grief started to appear in his mind. "N-N--No! I--I'm sorry I won't do t-that again I p-..promise!" He sobbed louder, turning around and asking for forgiveness. He shut his eyes and clapped his hands together, suffocating with his sobs and being unable to speak anymore. He felt a pair of piercing eyes stare at him. They were a radiant hickory color, it almost looked like a shade of blood-red. "B-Bad! I-....I'm sorry-....sorry...! I'll be a good boyf-....friend....! P-Please!" He groaned with whatever strength he had, slowly opening his eyes to reveal nothing.

He was all by himself in the house. He looked at the floor and chuckled, he looked at his arm and held it tightly, telling himself everything would be okay. Even if he knew that was a lie that he had to tell himself every day just to maintain his composure under the pressure Bad had put on him.

He was required to please Bad any day and anywhere he wanted. It wasn't as horrifying as the first time, but Bad threatened Skeppy with his sweet and gentle words. Which made Skeppy some sort of sex toy, that could easily be replaced but wasn't. No matter what, he was still always Bad and Bad's only.

"W-..What even is love at this point?" Skeppy said, chuckling painfully as he did. He gripped his injury and waited for it to bleed. He soaked his hand in his blood, he looked at his hand and touched his face, leaving blood all over himself and sobbing quietly.

Wishing he wasn't suffering this he closed his eyes, attempting to sleep on the cold floor. He felt someone pick him up but refused to open his eyes. He knew it was Bad anyways. It's not like he expected anyone to come and save him.

He thought he had friends, he really did believe people enjoyed being with him. But apparently, he wasn't the charismatic guy he thought he was, no one had bothered to come looking for him, no one had ever questioned how Bad and him where. He doubted if people knew where he even was, he knew Bad wouldn’t let people know about his disgusting little scheme be exposed, especially not to his friends. 

But even so, he believed this would be over, deep down he knew this would stop. He didn't know when, and thinking about it made him sick. But he believed one day this would all go away, a hero, as he’d say would come to save him. Save him from the horrible monster Bad had become.

And so every day he waited for his hero to arrive, someone to save him from this fucking hell he’d been dragged into. He hoped and prayed every day for anyone to rescue him from everything that has happened so far. Yet, he was afraid of what Bad would to do his friends. He knew Bad would do anything to keep him for himself, he didn't want anyone all over his precious ‘Geppy’. Even the nickname was getting sickening and gross. 

Was there anything Bad hadn’t ruined for Skeppy? No. Every single thing Skeppy has ever grown to like was ripped away, he’d never like anything again, he'd know Bad would destroy it and ruin it. Goddamit he couldn't even enjoy anything at this point.


	3. Head Like A Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity gives Bad a visit.

Quackity had arrived at Bad’s house. He was invited a few weeks after Bad and Skeppy had started dating. It was currently raining where he was, the rain was one of the only noises one could hear in this neighborhood. Not many cars passed by, and many houses were empty and abandoned. Quackity felt a chill run down his spine, it was a fucking scary place but he couldn’t put his finger as to why he felt like this. Taking a deep breath and shrugging his fear off, he knocked on the door. “Hello? Bad?” He called out, waiting for his friend to open the door.

Bad rushed to the door, accidentally knocking over a few objects. He hurriedly opened the door, greeting Quackity with a goofy smile. “Hi! It took you long enough! Come on in!” He did a welcoming gesture as Quackity entered the house. 

It was a mess, rubbish everywhere on the floor, vases on the floor, brownish-red stuff smeared on the walls. Rat was sitting on the couch, which usually wasn’t an issue however something looked off about her. Bad’s goofy smile remained as Quackity looked at the disaster of a house, however it was more off-putting than goofy now. 

Quackity covered his mouth and nose as soon as he walked inside, his expression growing more concerned as he looked at the mess Bad had. “What the fuck have you been doing, Bad?” He asked, shaking his head and sitting on the couch beside Rat. She was the only thing that made Quackity feel somewhat safe. He knew that whatever Bad had been doing was nothing horrible, after all, it was just Bad after all...Which reminded Quackity of something, or well, someone he hadn’t seen yet.

“Where’s Skeppy? Aren’t you two lovers or whatever? I expected you two to be all love-dovey with each other and totally being together all the time, you know?” He commented. Chuckling slightly trying to lighten the off-putting mood.

“Oh yeah, about that!” Bad’s voice sounded cheerful “That muffin’s in our room!” He clasped his hands together and began walking to his room, Quackity following him. He opened the door, inviting Quackity inside. He chuckled to himself a bit which made Quackity raise an eyebrow, though he quickly shrugged it off and went inside. 

Inside that room was worse than what he had seen in the previous one. Blood was staining the walls, bandages were scattered everywhere, and a bloody knife was resting on the nightstand with Skeppy asleep, or dead, in the bed next to it. 

“S-..Skeppy…?” He gasped, taking a few steps back and looking at Bad with wide eyes. “B-Bad! What the fu-..fuck is wrong with Skeppy?!” Quackity pulled on Bad’s sleeve, his vision grew blurry after tears began to form in his eyes. He felt fucking sick. The smell of blood and rotting corpses making his stomach weak. Bad giggled and looked at Quackity with a dead-serious expression. Losing all faith he ever had towards Bad he slowly started to walk away, taking his phone out and attempting to dial the police. His hands shaking couldn’t let him, the sounds of the numbers being pressed echoed through the room.

“Heyy, it’s kinda rude to leave without saying goodbye, you gosh darn muffin head!” Bad speed-walked to Quackity and grabbed his phone, ripping it out of his hands and tossing it across the room while simultaneously grabbing his wrist. Quackity responded to this by attempting to shove Bad away, however Bad grabbed his throat and began to dig his nails in it, choking him. Bad allowed Quackity to fall to the floor and kicked him in the stomach numerous times.

Quackity started to cough violently, scratching Bad’s hands that were currently inserting themselves inside his throat. The fuss made Skeppy awake, slowly opening his eyes he was shocked after witnessing Bad almost murdering Quackity. “B-...Bad….what are you…?” He questioned with a raspy voice. Gripping his arm as if it were to fall off at any moment. “C-Call Th-...The police! Run! A--Anything! Just---LEAVE!” Quackity cried out, wailing his legs around attempting to kick Bad. Skeppy could only think of himself trying to escape Bad from what he’d done to him before. He looked at the roof as his expression grew blank. He tried to repress the screams of pain he could hear, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Bad reached for the knife, grabbing it and stabbing Quackity in the shoulder. Blood stained his shirt as he screamed in pain. Bad ripped the knife out of his shoulder and continuously stabbed his shoulder, the screams loud enough to make one deaf. Finally, Bad stabbed Quackity’s hand into the wall so he couldn’t escape. Now, Quackity’s entire shirt was stained with blood pooling on the ground underneath him. Quackity continued screaming until he started to choke on his own spit, the sound of coughing replacing the screams. 

Bad started to move the knife that had been stabbed into Quackity’s hand in a circular motion, smiling gently as Quackity’s scream started to grow quiet. He was about to pass out from the loss of blood, but his spirit to run away didn’t allow him to, instead, he kicked Bad’s crotch. Gagging as he realized Bad was getting turned on.

“Y-..Yeah that--happens…” Skeppy chuckled, still looking up at the roof, “Wha--What the f--fuck?? He-He...Did Th--is to you t-..too?” Quackity struggled to speak as Bad started to remove the knife from his hand taking skin as he did, licking the blood on it and eating the flesh he’d taken in a sexy manner, which made Quackity throw up on his own body, gasping for air he closed his mouth as hard as he could. 

Bad grabbed a bowl from under the bed, pouring some of Quackity’s vomit into the bowl with his bare hands. Eventually he’d poured all the vomit he could take a hold of, and taking off his pants, Skeppy takes his pants off as well, approaching them both. Both Bad and Skeppy had taken off everything that covered their legs, on one hand Bad was erect, and Skeppy was not “I’m….I’m--so sorry..” Skeppy whispered. 

Bad tightened his hold on the knife and pointed it towards Quackity’s stomach, holding it there for a few seconds before plunging the knife into it, moving the knife like a saw and cutting Quackity’s stomach open. His organs fell out and Quackity screamed in horror at the sight, vomiting more. Bad grabbed a handful of Quackity’s vomit-covered organs and began cutting them and placing them in the bowl and stirring it with his hands. A noticeable blush was on Bad’s face as he did this, humming cheerfully as well. Skeppy looked mortified, staring at Bad and Quackity in shock, he was shaking but too afraid to move in fear of getting treated like Quackity. Bad adjusted his glasses and looked at the horrible concoction, smiling proudly. 

“I think you’ve been a good muffin so far! Both of you have been behaving excellently!” Bad teased. Skeppy took Quackity’s pants off, looking at the floor as he tried to avoid the terrified expression that Quackity had. Bad gently grabbed Skeppy’s cock and angled in right in Quackity’s asshole, giving Skeppy a kiss on the cheek. 

With one single thrust Skeppy was inside Quackity. Making Quackity moan loudly, arching his back which made his wound open slightly more. Skeppy started to thrust at a slow pace, but with every thrust he moved faster. Quackity quickly became a moaning mess, he could barely think or breathe. His mind was being filled with indescribable amounts of pain. 

Bad stroked his cock at the sight, and held the knife at Quackity’s throat, barely touching it. Quackity’s eyes widened, trying to move his head away, but with Skeppy thrusting, he could only bop his head downwards the more he attempted to move.

Bad slowly inched the blade closer to Quackity’s throat, until it eventually hit the skin, piercing it. A small bead of blood formed where the wound was and trickled down his neck. Quackity began hyperventilating. “If you don’t want me to kill you,” Bad chuckled. “Then you’ll have to do as I say! Got it, Quackity?” Bad smirked, holding Quackity’s chin and lifting his head up.

“Say ‘aaaa’!” Quackity did as he was told and opened his mouth, only for it to be stuffed with Bad’s cock. He sucked it slowly, attempting to not give Bad the horrible pleasure he wanted, but also make him happy so he wouldn’t be gutted like an animal. He moved his tongue on Bad’s cock, occasionally moaning from the feeling of Skeppy filling him and thrusting with no remorse. Bad let out muffled moans, covering his mouth his spare hand. Quackity felt a sharp pain in his throat, blood spilling out more than before. His arms and legs shaked more than before, barely being able to hold himself up. 

More of Quackity’s organs spilled out of his wound due to the rapid movement. He attempted to move his mouth away from Bad, but failed entirely as Skeppy came inside of him. Chills ran down his spine when he felt the liquid being pumped inside of him. “Awe! Skeppy loves you Quackity!” Bad cooed and patted Quackity’s head as he came inside of Quackity’s mouth as well. Which made Quackity feel even more full. 

“S--STOP!- PLEASE!--BA--BAD!” Quackity cried as soon as Bad removed his cock from his mouth. Skeppy pulled out and sat down near Quackity. Quackity’s legs went limp losing whatever balance he had. Bad pouted. “But I’m not done yet, you muffin!” He crossed his arms and huffed, then reached out to the bowl that was full of organ soup and pushed it towards Quackity. 

Quackity stared at it, disgusted. “Go on, take a bite! I made it especially for you!” Bad eagerly pushed the bowl closer to Quackity, to which Quackity reluctantly took a bite of it, immediately throwing up. Bad furrowed his eyebrows. “Hmf! How rude! Do you not have any manners, you muffin-head??” He sighed and pushed the bowl away, grabbing the knife and holding it to Quackity’s throat. “Rude muffin-heads like you get punished~!” He dragged the knife over Quackity’s neck repeatedly in a saw-like motion, cutting into it. Quackity attempted to scream, but the only noise that came out of him was the sound of him choking on his own blood.

Bad lifted Quackity’s head, exposing the cut and licking his lips as he saw the beautiful red scar he’d given Quackity. Skeppy covered his eyes with his hands, seemingly knowing that something terrible and disgusting would happen next, he was not wrong, because seconds later Bad had inserted his cock into Quackity’s cut open throat. Moving slowly inside of him. 

Quackity could barely see or hear, he was almost one with death itself. He didn’t have the strength to fight back. As Bad kept moving inside and picking up a faster pace Quackity closed his eyes, accepting his fate. He wished he could have said the last goodbye to his friends. The scene of him waving his friends goodbye replayed in his memory, the What If’s were flooding his brain, almost being able to avoid all the pain Bad was inflicting onto his throat. 

Bad came in Quackity’s throat, mumbling a gentle ‘I love you’ after, pulling away he approached and kissed a petrified Skeppy. Skeppy was looking over at Quackity. Tears falling from his chin as he held Quackity’s hand. “Skeppy you muffin-head!” Bad laughed, holding Quackity’s other hand. “Why are you holding his ha--” He interrupted himself. His eyes widened as everything hit him.

No pulse. 

Quackity was dead. And even when Bad had caused this and more awful things, he felt immense guilt for a split second, and Skeppy noticed this. He saw the friend that would say the word ‘language’ whenever Skeppy swore, the friend that took care of Rat, the friend that helped him when he was down. 

Skeppy collapsed, the sheer amount of blood and organs finally disturbed him. Bad kissed Skeppy goodnight and cleaned the room. He took Quackity’s corpse outside and dug him a grave in his garden. Leaving a white flower beside the grave and smirked.


	4. We're In This Together

Death. It reeked like fucking death in here. As if someone had left a corpse to rot for a year. No hygiene, no love. There was barely anything. Just fear and blood. And lots and lots of it.

Skeppy had been staying in the garden for a few months now. After Quackity’s death, he had been mourning him for so long every day, it even made Bad concerned. Skeppy couldn’t stand the fact that he was a major cause someone was tortured in such a horrible way, if his own screams playing on a loop inside of his head weren’t enough, now he had Quackity’s cries drilled inside of his skull, the pain and suffering were real, he could feel every single noise he heard. It was slowly but surely making him go insane. 

Skeppy pulled at his own hair, tears streaming down his face. An idea sprung to Skeppy’s mind. He walked away from the garden, entering the house. The very sight of the inside made him nauseous. He was shaking, bracing himself for what he was about to do. He needed to get revenge at bad somehow, and this was the only way he knew. The place was more of a fucking mess than it was before, hell, the place looked abandoned, but he knew bad was still here. He made his way to the bedroom. He hovered his hand over the doorknob, wondering if he really wanted to do this. Honestly, he was terrified, and was regretting even entering the house in the first place. He sighed and with all of his courage, he opened the door.

He saw Bad petting what now was the corpse of Rat. Skeppy gagged at the thought of Bad killing the poor and innocent Rat, he was slowly but surely getting more sick of this idea, but regardless, he wanted revenge for what terrible things Bad had done so far.

“Geppy! Lovely seeing you here! In fact, I needed yo-” Bad was cut off by Skeppy speed walking to him and gripping his shirt, making Bad choke on his own spit. His eyes widened at the sight of Skeppy’s roughed up body on top of him, he couldn’t help but feel aroused, which only grossed out Skeppy even more. “What? You want me to be your fuckin’ toy again, huh? You want me to suck you off as you pull on my hair and watch me choke on your stupid cum? Well I’ve had ENOUGH.” He growled, spitting on Bad’s face.

“G--Geppy...you should have just t--told me--” 

“I did, various amounts of times actually! You never fuckin’ stopped. You almost killed me you sick freak.”

Bad felt his heart twist when he heard Skeppy, he knew what he was doing was disgusting but he didn’t want it to be his darling Skeppy who had to remind him how sick of a monster he was. He chuckled nervously as Skeppy’s eyes stared at him, he didn’t feel aroused or even safe anymore, he just felt fear. 

“I’ve waited long enough for this. I let you kill Quackity and Rat, I let you use me. But guess what Bad! It’s over. It’s my turn to show you how painfully disgusting the things you do are.” Skeppy opened the drawer near him, grabbing a bloody knife from it, and graced Bad’s cheeks with it.

He propped the knife above Bad’s chest, deciding if he should stab him or not. He sighed and set the knife aside, instead grabbing Bad’s neck and squeezing it as tight as possible, staring Bad directly in the eyes. . Bad choked and wheezed and began attempting to claw at Skeppy’s hands, though it was clear Skeppy had no intent on letting go. “Geppy --- I’msorry--” Bad choked out. Skeppy lightened his grip on Bad’s throat, causing Bad to wheeze and gasp for air.

Tears streamed down Skeppy’s face, he felt disgusting for doing this. He felt disgusting for doing the things that practically destroyed him to Bad. He wanted so badly to make Bad suffer, to make him feel everything he forced others to feel, but also wanted to hide away forever and never see the bastard again.

Skeppy looked at the dirty floor, he started shaking as he embraced Bad. Mumbling many apologies under his breath, gripping his shirt tightly and not thinking of letting go any time soon. Bad panted at a loss of air from the tension he had just gone through, he closed his eyes and hugged Skeppy back, feeling guilty as he did so.

However, he felt a bitter pain in his left eye, a liquid was falling from his eye, the smell of it was repulsive. He opened his eyes and pulled away from Skeppy, touching the stiff object that had been shoved into his eyes, his heart started to beat faster as he discovered the object was a knife. He had a knife stabbed into his left eye, blood was running down his face and ruining Bad’s clothes. Skeppy chuckled as he looked at Bad from above, he stood up once he had stabbed Bad, but he’d only notice this when he was done touching his left eye.

“I’ll make sure to take...good care of you, Bad.” He smirked and whispered, unzipping his pants and harshly removing the knife from Bad’s eye. More blood came out of his eye, rapidly making Bad nauseous.

Skeppy took out his cock and lined it up with the wound he created on Bad’s eye, smirking as he did so. He pushed it in, causing Bad to struggle and scream. Bad felt lightheaded and nauseous, his vision growing blurry. The pain he felt was blinding, it felt like he was going to fucking die, though, it was arousing to Bad. Skeppy began to thrust in Bad’s eye, Bad painfully moaned out Skeppy’s name repeatedly. Skeppy moaned under his breath, thrusting into Bad’s eye faster and faster, heat pooling into his stomach as he eventually finished inside of his eye. He pulled out, his cock covered in cum and blood. 

“How does it feel? Hot? Sexy? You fuckin’ freak.” He spat on Bad’s face, looking at Bad as if he were a filthy animal. “Open your mouth. Now.” Skeppy demanded. Bad did as he was told and Skeppy dug his hand into the wound on Bad’s eye socket, ripping out his eye. Bad screamed and whimpered, covering his eye, tears pouring out of his remaining one. He instinctively closed his mouth, but Skeppy used his free hand to force it open and shove the blood and cum covered eye into Bad’s mouth.

“Eat it.” Skeppy commanded. Bad reluctantly did so, gagging and wheezing occasionally as he chewed on it, and gagging even more when he swallowed it. He continued to gag for the next minute or so. Half his face was covered in blood, and the other in tears. Skeppy grabbed Bad’s chin and forced him to look at him. Bad whimpered and shook more, he was genuinely fucking terrified of Skeppy. 

“Oh baby, we’re only getting started.” Skeppy cooed and pushed Bad away, touching his own cock as he aimed for Bad’s mouth. “If you don’t swallow it all, I’ll break you.” He giggled as Bad opened his mouth slowly. 

Skeppy started to piss inside of Bad’s mouth, and Bad could only drink it like a fucking whore. The warm liquid in his mouth made him erect, his eyes started to tear up but not because of pain this time, but because of how good it felt. Though some piss was running down his chin and Skeppy had discovered Bad wasn’t drinking all of his piss. 

Once he was done, Bad swallowed the piss, moaning softly as Skeppy unzipped his pants in a seductive manner, his cock sprung up from under his underwear. Skeppy licked his lips and started to stroke Bad’s cock. While Bad was too busy moaning and whining, he grabbed the knife and with a single slice cut Bad’s dick off. Bad interrupted his moans and replaced them with screaming. “S-SK--EPPY!!--” He puffed out. “Didn’t I say I’d break you? Or are you fucking deaf?” Should I cut off your ears so you have a reason to not being able to hear what I tell you to do?” Skeppy silenced Bad with his finger as he answered, pouting and looking innocently at Bad.

Skeppy’s attention averted to Bad’s arm. He smiled sadistically as he held the knife up to the area just below Bad’s shoulders and stabbed it and began cutting in a saw-like motion. Bad attempted to push Skeppy away, however, Skeppy didn’t budge. He continued to cut it until the arm was just about off. Muscle was hanging out of his arm, blood also pouring out of it like a goddamn waterfall. Skeppy grabbed Bad’s decapitated dick and inserted it into his arm, ignoring Bad’s screams and cries as he did so. He slowly moved it in and out, enjoying Bad’s screams and pleading for Skeppy to stop. 

“Awe! Look at you! So cute and weak!” Skeppy commented with a baby voice. Throwing Bad’s amputated arm and cock away into the other room. “G--GEPP--Y P-P-PLE-ASE ST--OP” Bad cried out, sobbing loudly, no longer feeling aroused in the slightest. “I-I WILL LEAVE Y--YOU ALO-NE…..JUST….P-PLEASE..” He prayed and prayed, begging for Skeppy to show him mercy. But instead was stabbed numerous times in the chest by Skeppy, who was cursing Bad with each perforation. Bad had passed not even halfway through Skeppy’s stabbing fit, he left himself get carried away as he stabbed Bad with all the pent-up anger he had all this time.

Blood covered Skeppy’s chest and arms as he continued to stab Bad for hours on end, there was blood everywhere. Bad’s body had gone cold by now. Soon enough, Skeppy returned to his senses, staring at Bad’s disfigured corpse. He dropped the knife, his hands shaking intensely. His vision went blurry, a sob escaping from him.

“..Bad??” Shit. He had realized he’d gone too far. He shook Bad’s corpse roughly. He knew he killed Bad, but he still had some hope that he would just wake up. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he continued to call Bad’s name, eventually escalating to screaming it at some point. He mumbled curse words to himself under his breath and hyperventilated. Fucking shit, he had just killed his goddamn boyfriend. Yeah he was scared of him, he fucking hated him for everything he had done to him, but even though he hates to admit it, he still loved him.

“N..No..B-...Bad...I’m sorry….please...come back…” Skeppy sniffed, clenching his fists and hitting the floor. He’d become his own hero, he was the only one that could have ever stopped Bad, but at what cost? 3 lives had been lost in all of this fucking mess. Skeppy had the blood of three different people in his hands, he could have easily stopped this if he hadn’t been naive and let his feelings get a hold of him. 

He grabbed the knife that was once used to hurt him. The knife that was once used to slit throats open. The one that was used to kill Bad. And now, it’d become the one that was used to kill Skeppy. He hesitantly pointed the knife at his stomach, breathing heavily and mumbling sweet words under his breath. With a deep breath, he stabbed himself numerous times until he’d gone unconscious. His stomach blended endlessly as his body collapsed on the floor. His hand dropped on top of Bad’s hand, perhaps a sign of how committed and in love they both were.

Even though they’d been murderous freaks all this time, they still looked at each other in the eye and felt a strangely comforting feeling. Neither of them knew why, but it’s only obvious that the love they had was 100% real, all the things they said to each other were real. Even the horrible and disgusting things they called each other proved how they knew each other’s weaknesses and flaws.

And even in death, they’ll be together forever. No matter how hard Skeppy tries to never see Bad again, he will ALWAYS be “His Geppy.”


End file.
